Love and Secrets
by Pika-234
Summary: Bloom wants to help Daphne with Thoren but Sky isn't happy about her plan because there is a secret which both guys won't tell. Will Bloom and Sky break up because of their quarrels and will Daphne and Thoren have a happy end?
1. Chapter 1

**So... It's my first English and Winx Club Fanfic. I hope you'll like it. I'd love to read some advises if you have or just reviews.  
**

**Bloom's PoV**

_All I saw was darkness. I can't see anything else than darkness, not even my hand. I felt weak and it was like my magic was gone. Where was I? I tried to walk but I couldn't take one step, I was just standing there and waiting, waiting until anything would happen. It felt like hours to me but then there was a light and my family appeared. My birth parents, my adoptive parents, Daphne and even Kiko, Lockette and…. Sky… I smiled and tried to go towards to them but I couldn't move and then they disappeared. No matter how strong I tried they just went so far away from me and then…. they were gone… I was alone…. again….. in the darkness…. I felt tears running down my face…. I can't help and screamed their names, again and again but nothing happened until I fell. I fell and don't know what really happened… I just fell and screamed…_

**Daphne's PoV**

I sat together with my parents at the table for breakfast and we were waiting for Bloom but she didn't come.

"I wonder where Bloom is", my father said.

"I will go and check", I said and go upstairs to her room. I was wondering too…. Sure, Bloom is sometimes a bit… sloppy … but she never slept that long. I wanted to knock at her door but then I heard her screaming and crying so I just ran into her room and saw her, sleeping in her bed and be restless. She was rolling in her bed, breathing hard, crying and screaming. I went over to her and shook her body.

"Bloom! Bloom! Wake up!" I tried and luckily she started up, looking weird around her, still breathing hard and tears falling down and although her body was shaking. I was really worried but didn't know what I should do.

"Bloom… it's all okay," I tried to calm her down and wrapped my arms around her body. She leaned her head against my shoulder and tried to calm down but she was still crying and sobbing. So I just hold her, stroke her red windswept hair und whispered in her ear:

I am the Great Dragon.  
I want to see your smile.  
I am over 7000 years old,  
Really young for a dragon.

I will help you wherever I can,  
Making fire for you.  
I will make you a fried egg,  
And when you are hungry even two.

I have shiny red skin –  
I am the most beautiful dragon.  
A long and tall body to protect  
And carrying eyes to watch over you.

I boil your bath water,  
I carry you on my arm.  
Will fly with you to the moon,  
and you won't forget it.

We will sit in the meadow the whole day,  
Telling stories.  
Although it's my favorite thing to do,  
I know a lot to tell to you.

I will help you wherever I can,  
Making fire for you.  
I will make you a fried egg,  
And when you are hungry even two.

All the other dragons are dead,  
They've lost their heads.  
Because people think we are evil,  
They tried to get rid of us.

Only I had luck,  
I know a good trick.  
Can be small like an ice crystal,  
Or big as the universe.

I am the Great Dragon,  
The smartest of all.  
I am over 7000 years old,  
And like to see your smile.

I will help wherever I can….  
Do you like fried eggs? I can make something else but just fried.  
I am the Great Dragon and who are you?

[1]

While I telling her this story I felt how she calmed down. After I finished I saw a little smile in her face.

"I remember this…" she whispered, "You and Mum told me this when I couldn't sleep or when I was crying..."

I nodded, still stroking her hair.

"What have you dreamed little girl?" I asked in a low voice.

She sniffed and took a deep breath and then she told me about her dream.

"Oh Bloom," I said softly, "You'll never be alone."  
She nodded and I kissed her forehead and she smiled a little.

"I love you Daphne."  
"I love you too, little girl."  
"Oh, don't call me a little girl, you're not looking older than me."  
"True, but I am older, so you are my little girl, little sis," I giggled and she just sighed annoyed.

"So, get and dress up."  
"Yeah, yeah…"

She stood up and I went to the door.

"Daphne?"  
"Yeah?" I looked in her eyes.

"Thank you."  
I smiled and leaved her alone.

While I went downstairs, I was thinking about Bloom and me. We never spend much time together, but it is like we would know each other since we were babies. I don't mean know like I would know when she and Sky became a couple or what her favorite food is. No…. I really don't know her…. But I mean I know her feelings. Maybe it's because we're sisters… although I could feel it in the time I wasn't alive. Oh I don't know. Maybe I would think about it later, now I was hungry.

After the breakfast we were sitting together in the garden. Mum and Dad cuddled, yeah.. parents shouldn't do such a things... and Bloom and I were playing with Kiko. Her little bunny is really cute. I gave him a carrot and he seemed to be happy.

"So what are you doing today?" Mum asked.

"Sky and Thoren want to come!" Bloom answered exited and smirked at me and that's why I looked away, blushing. Of course... In someway... I like Thoren… and… sure... as my sister, she recognized it but… I never had feelings like that or better: I never had a boyfriend. Under water there weren't boys so…. But… wait…

"Wait… I thought they don't like each other."

"Yeah….. I don't know….. Sky told me when Thoren heard, he want to come to Domino he said he would come with him. I wonder why….." She said questioning and I slapped her shoulder and then sighed.

"Oh come on Daphne, we can go on a double date."  
"No way, Bloom."

"Oh we will," she grinned, "oh and they're here."  
I turned around and saw the ship landing in front of the castle and then just a lively redheaded girl running towards it. I stood up and followed her slowly. When I was by her side, the door opened and the guys came out but…. Discussing…

"You almost crashed into the mountain, jerk," Thoren yelped at Sky.

"I? You wanted to land on another planet, idiot," he yelped back.

"GUYS!" Bloom yelled and they were staring at her. Yeah, Bloom knows how to get attention. I had to smile a little. Sometimes her temper was really useful.

"Sorry Bloom..," Sky said und walked over to her, wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. Gently I looked away to Thoren who smiled at me. I smiled a bit shy back not sure what to do, but then I felt a hand pushing me so I fell in Thoren arms. Bloom….. I heard her giggled goodbye. Fine…. Just Thoren and me….. Yeah….. I looked up into his face and he was still smiling. "T—Thank you…." I stuttered and straightened up.

"No problem… so…. You look… beautiful…" I blushed. I've never heard a boy saying this to me, except my Dad but he doesn't count. "What do you want to do?" He asked.

"Uhm…. I….. Maybe… we went for walk….."  
"Okay, sounds good."

So we went for a walk…

**Bloom's PoV**

Sky and I went for a walk through the garden. My parents went into the castle but I'm sure they were watching us. But it doesn't matter so I cuddled into Sky's side.  
"I missed you" I said quiet.

"I missed you too" Sky said lovely and kissed me on the forehead.

We just walked through the garden, nobody saying a word. So I was thinking about Daphne and Thoren. They would be a cute couple; they only need a bit help… And Daphne needs a lot of help.

"Sky?" I broke the silence.

"What?"  
"Uhm….. I was just wondering if….. we… go out… for a date…. With Daphne and Thoren."  
Silence.

"Why I should go out with that guy?"  
"Because Daphne likes him und I think he likes her too."  
"I don't think he can like anything."

"Oh Sky, don't be rude. Why you guys don't like each other?"  
"Long story, it doesn't matter."

"Oh it does. Daphne helped me so many times; I want to help her too."

"If you really want to help her, you should advise her to stay away from him."  
"But why? I think he is a nice guy."  
"Yeah, you think that now. But you don't know him. And now I don't want to talk about it anymore."  
And he walked down the path while I stood there and watching after him. What is wrong with this guy? No. What is wrong with both guys?

_[1] It's based on a german song for children called_ Theobald der Drache


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is the next chapter. Thank you for your reviews and I hope you'll like this chapter too.**

I don't understand him. I _really_ do **not**. Why can't he tell me? I thought we will tell us everything since he lied about his identity and I thought he was Brandon. But if he doesn't want to help me, I will do it on my own but for now they have to be alone for while to get to know each other. So I ran after Sky, I didn't want to argue with him. We can't have much time together because of school and his duties on Eraklyon, so I want to spend the time we have together.

"Sky… wait, please."  
He looked at me and sighed.

"I'm sorry Bloom, I won't tell you anything, so stop it."

"Yeah…. I want to know it but… I don't want to argue with you… I want to enjoy our time." I said and cuddled into his side. He wrapped his arms around me.  
"But you won't let it off?"  
"Not until I know it."  
"Hm," was all he answered.

We went to the fountain and sat down on a bench.

"I know I said I don't want to talk about it but I have one question."  
"Which?"  
"Why do you think they like each other?"  
"Female intuition." I said smirking.

Sky looked at me a bit weird.

"A man will never understand it." I said and kissed him at his check.

"I see." He smiled and pulled me to sit on his lap. I chuckled and cuddled in his chest.

"I love you my dear princess."  
"I love you too your majesty." I whispered and kissed him softly.

**Daphne's PoV**

Thoren and I went side by side through the nature outside of the castle so there were just us two. We didn't say anything, just walked. Sometimes I dared to look at him especially in his eyes. These greenly eyes… they're so fascinating.

"Everything's okay, Daphne?"  
"Uhm yeah…." I said shy and looked away.

"It doesn't seem so."  
"But I'm fine. I just… thought about… you know…. Nothing important."  
"Ah okay. Why not." He smiled.

Then there was an uncomfortable silence. We just walked and didn't know what to say until Thoren broke the silence.

"So you and Bloom are sisters."  
"Uhm yeah."  
"You're so different. She's so spirited and you're so calm."  
"Characters can be really different. The only thing that counts is trust."

"I think you're right Daphne. You are a really smart person."  
"Th-Thank you…" I stuttered blushing. "Can I ask you something?"  
"Sure."  
"What's the thing between you and Sky?"  
"… Nothing important. It's not your business."  
"Sorry…"  
"Let's talk about something else."  
"Fine. About what?"  
"How is it to be a teacher for students who look the same age as you?"

"It's a bit…. Strange… but I think they listen better to me than to someone like Miss Griselda."  
"Ah, I think that's true… And how is it to be at the same age as your sister?"

"Hm… how it should be? I should be near 40 but this is the only good thing of the last 18 years that I look like 18. So I can still spend time with my parents and my little sister. I think it's great. It would be strange to be older than my parents." I grinned a bit.

"It seems so. And I'm happy too that you look like you are."

"What do you mean?"  
"Ah nothing… just… I maybe…. No…. I know. I like you Daphne and sure I know you are older than me but it would be strange to like a 40 year old woman who looks like that."  
"Ah… I think you're right. And for me it would be strange to hang out with an 18 years old guy." I giggled.

"So you like me too?"  
"Uhm… maybe?" I said grinning.

"Is this a yes?"  
"No, it's girl logic. Try to found out if it's a yes or not."

In the Evening both boys stayed for dinner. Bloom and Sky couldn't let it off to cuddle, kiss and do couple-things. It was really sweet, I'm really happy for them, since I was a ghost and Bloom told me sometimes when she came to Lake Rocalucce about Sky. Every time she told me she seemed so happy except when she told about these things with Diaspro. But apart from that she was ever so exited and couldn't stop her. Sometimes she had to repeat things I couldn't understand because she spoke so rapidly. But I'm glad she had so much luck to got Sky. I still have to talk to him to get to know him personally but he seems to be good for her.

"So tomorrow you have to go back to school, hm?" Mum said to us.

"Yes." Bloom said.  
"Don't forget, we'll write a test."

Bloom froze.

"This…. Is TOMORROW?!"

"Don't say you've forgot it."  
"….No…..?"  
All of us, except Bloom, must laugh and she mumbled something we didn't understand.

"I can't give you a good mark just because you're my sister if you'll fail it."  
"I know." She sighed. "But you can help me!" She jumped out of her seat, grabbed my hand and dragged me with her. "Bye guys!" She shouted and got me into her room to her bed.

"Sometimes I really hate your temper."

"Yeah, yeah. I know. Now learning. Help me…."  
"Of course I help you little girl."  
"Thank you!" She hugged me and I grinned.

So we learned the whole evening until we fall asleep.

When I woke up I felt something on my face and on my stomach. I grabbed the magic history book from my face to look at Bloom with her head on my stomach. I had to smile and stroked her hair. I saw a little smile on her face before she strummed her eyes and cuddled into my side.

"Good Morning little girl," I whispered.

"Morning," she said sleepy.

"Time for the test."  
"Oh no…."

"Oh yeah."

"wanna cuddle…." She mumbled.

I smirked.

"So you are a little girl."

"Hmpf."

I looked at the clock. It's 6am. We had both free classes so we had to be in Alfea at 10am.

"Okay, but not too long."

So we were in her bed and cuddled for at least an hour till we heard voices from outside.

"We don't know where the princess is." We heard one of our maids.

"Looks like they are searching you." Bloom giggled.  
"Seems so."

"Hum…. I think I have an idea where she is." That was our dad and then he opened the door.

"Here they are." He said smirking.  
"Good Morning." We said together.

"Look how cute they are Marion."  
"Just like back then."

"When?" Bloom asked.

"When you were a baby and Daphne hold you in her arms."  
I smiled. I really liked to spend time with my baby sister, holding her in my arms and walking with her through the castle and the garden.

_-Flashback-_

"_I'm with Bloom in the garden."  
"Fine." My mum answered._

_I took Bloom in her little light blue dress which really fitted with her hair and went with her through the garden._

"_Listen little girl. One day you'll be one of the most powerful fairies in the magic dimension. I mean you're the keeper of the dragon flame. But I know you will handle it." I was really proud of my little sister that she has the dragon flame but worried too. It's the strongest force and can only be destroyed in one way. So many dark creatures want to have it and use it to destroy the magic dimension._

"_I swear I'll protect you, no matter what will happen." I said to her and tickled her a bit on her stomach which made her giggling._

"_But now let's talk about nice things. You'll be a beautiful princess, no, you are a beautiful princess and one day you marry a handsome and strong prince but don't worry, I will check him personally before I let him go out with you."_

_The only thing Bloom did was giggling. I kissed her on the forehead and sat down on a bench near the fountain. I showed her some animals she saw like ladybugs and squirrels but she was more interested in the butterflies.  
_"_Maybe I should call you butterfly."_

-End of the flashback -

"Daphne?"  
Bloom looked at me. I smiled and stood up.

"We should get ready and go to Alfea." I said and walked out her room into mine to dress up.

**In the next chapter the other Winx Club members will appear.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, here it is. Thanks for the nice reviews. I hope you will like this chapter too.**

Later in Alfea in my class I handed out the test to all the students and went back in front of the class, let them time to read.

"Are there any questions?"

"Yeah, do we really have to do this?"  
"Oh Stella..." I sighed smiling. "Yes, you have."  
"Oh man."  
"Are there other questions about the tasks?"  
Nobody said a word.  
"Okay, then good luck." I said and sat down on my table, watching all the students and correcting test papers from another class. Especially I watched the Winx to find out what they do in tests. Flora and Tecna took it easy, Musa and Aisha tried but I think they hadn't any big problems. Bloom seemed to be… stressed but not totally freaked out, but Stella did. I stood up and walked around to look on the test papers and get sure that nobody cheated. Some girls didn't even have one problem, but on Stella's paper I saw she tried to get something out of her mind, but it didn't work. Then I looked at Bloom's. She already got half of the test and of course I didn't read everything, but what I read seemed to be right. I smiled and walked back down to the table and leaned against it to still watch them. Then I saw something that wasn't good. Stella tried to get some information from Bloom and Bloom wanted to help.

"Bloom, Stella, stop it or I will give you mark 6." Sure I love the girls but I couldn't let them do this.

"Sorry…" They mumbled and got back to their own tests. I turned around to sit down again but then…  
"Bloom! Stella! Give me your papers and go out of here!" I know they are best friend and I know Bloom only wanted to help and I love her but I couldn't let this happen.

"But…" she tried.  
"No buts Bloom. I told you."  
Both looked down, gave me their papers and went out of the room. I only heard "Sorry Bloom…" before the door closed. All looked at me, I think because they couldn't believe I was doing this to my own sister, but I had to.

"Go on with your test." I said and in the rest of the time nothing happened.

After the test I walked over to the Winx dorm to speak with them.  
"Bloom? Stella? Are you here?"  
"We're here Daphne…"  
I went into Bloom's room.  
"Daphne, it's my fault. You can't punish Bloom for this."  
"I know you wanna help her Stella but these are the rules. I'm sorry but next time just learn. … I hope you're not angry…" I looked at Bloom.  
"No… I'm not… I understand. I know I can't get some extra advantages of having my sister as my teacher."  
"Don't be disappointed little girl. Your other marks are really good, you will handle it. And… if you would learn Stella, you won't fail."  
"Got it." Both said smiling and I smiled back.

"Then come on girls. Next class starts in 5 minutes."  
"Alright."

We wanted to go out, opened the door and crashed into the other Winx.

"Oh girls…. Why do you have to listen?" I said rubbing my head.

* * *

After our classes today I called Sky. Why? I promised Bloom as a baby to check her boyfriend and I still had to do this.

"Hello?"  
"Hey Sky, it's Daphne."  
"Oh, hey Daphne. Is something wrong? Did something happen to Bloom?"

"No, no." I had to smile. It's cute to be worried about Bloom all the time, one plus point.

"Oh, good. Why do you call me then?"  
"I want to get to know to you. You know as Blooms big sister I have to check you."  
"Oh." He laughed. "Alright. I think this will end better then the conversation with your father."  
"My father did such an embarrassing talk to you?"

"Oh yeah… like… don't make her pregnant or at least don't do something for what he would kill me."  
"Oh.." I had to laugh. "I understand. So can we meet?"  
"Sure. In Magix on the central market? In an hour?""  
"Okay, see ya."  
"Bye."

I got ready and took the next bus to Magix and waited at the fountain on the market until he came to me. He wore normal jeans, a blue shirt and a sport jacket. I smiled as I saw him and he smiled back.

"Hello Daphne."  
"Hey Sky. Thanks for the meeting."

"No problem. So… why don't we drink something?"  
"Good idea."  
So we went to a café, sat down at a table on the terrace and ordered some drinks.

"So what do you want to know?" He said and drank a bit from his coffee.

"Uhm… I think at first you should tell me something about you."  
"Uh okay. I think you know that I'm the king of Eraklyon. I have a lot to do but actually my parents still handle all the things. With my duties and school I haven't a lot of time but I take as much as I can for Bloom."  
"That sounds good but… she told my about your parents…"  
"You mean that they don't like her. …. I think my father likes her. He said to me she is much better than Diaspro. Bloom is brave, smart, takes care of other people. Maybe she isn't the perfect princess but she is down to earth."  
"Yeah she is. I was really surprised how she gets along with our parents."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Back then I had to be overdressed near every time and I learned to call them formally mother and father but Bloom just wears her everyday clothes, hugs them, call them mum and dad… it was totally new to me and unusual. It surprised me that they get along with this and I needed some time to switch my behavior against them."  
"I can imagine, 18 years changes a lot."

"Yes but I love to see Bloom so happy with you and the Winx."  
"Bloom told me a lot about you."  
I looked weird at him. "What?"  
"Of course she sometimes wishes she had grown up with all of you, but she is happy for have Mike and Vanessa and all of us. She is even deeply thankful to you for saving her life and helping her whenever she needed you. She really loves you Daphne. Every time I met her after she had spoken to you she had a special sparkle in the eyes and when I asked what's going with her, she told me about your conversations. How you helped her in difficult situations, cheered her up, gave her advices or just listened to her. Maybe you couldn't spend much time together in the past but she enjoyed every second of this."  
I thought about his words. I never realized that Bloom loves to spend time with me.

"You are sisters and you have this special connection through the dragon flame and your sisterly bond. You ever know when something is wrong with her. You are Blooms big sister and her model. I never saw her happier as the time she rescued your parents and brought you back to life."

"I… never thought about how Bloom sees me…"

"You are her sister Daphne. It's just naturally that she looks up to you."

"Wow… thank you Sky… I think now I can understand her even more. But… hey… you are a really good boyfriend if you know all about this."  
"Thanks. I really love Bloom."  
"Then why don't you ask her if she wants to marry you?"

"What? No… I don't think she wants marry now and be queen, but enjoying her free time and her time with all of us."  
"You are together for four years. I can ask her what she thinks about marriage."  
"Uhm…. Okay."

I smiled. Having Sky as my brother-in-law would be nice.

"If you ask her it doesn't mean you already have to marry."

"Yeah… you're right."

**Meanwhile – Bloom's PoV**

I met with Thoren. If he wanted to be with my sister, first he had to be checked by myself. I knew him, but I didn't know a lot. So we said we'll meet in Magix on the market.

"Hey, Thoren." I waved as I saw him.

"Oh hey Bloom. You look great. How are you?" He said while I hugged him.

"Thanks. I'm fine and you?"  
"Me too, so what do you want?"  
"You know, just talk."  
"Uhm okay. Then… do you want something to drink?"  
"Sure."  
So we went into a café, sat down and ordered something.

"Why do you want to talk with me?"  
"To get to know about you. You're Sky's cousin and I think you're interested in Daphne so… I'm her sister and I'll check you."  
"Ah… should I be afraid?"  
"No." I giggled. "I'm not going to rip your head off."  
"That's sounds good."  
"Then…. I don't think you will tell me what's going on with you guys?"  
"If Sky doesn't want to tell you, I won't tell you either."  
I let out a frustrated sound.  
"Your secret thing is so annoying."  
"It's better for you if you don't know."  
"I heard this sentence so often and I'll find out no matter what will happen."

"Are there other things you want to know?"  
"Yeah…. How…" I was cut off by seeing Sky coming towards to us, followed by a weird Daphne.

"What do you think what are you doing here?" Wow, Sky sounds really pissed.

"Talking… Drinking…" I said normal.  
"I told you to stay away from him." Okay, _now_ **I** had to be pissed and stood up.  
"Don't you dare to tell me who my friends are and with whom I can meet. That's my life and you can't give me any rules!"

"He is not good for you or for Daphne."  
"How you can say something like that? You're a family! Sky, you should be lucky to have such a family who cares about you and …"  
"Don't come up again with your past. I know this but I don't want you to meet this guy."  
"Really? Then get out of my way! I'm out of here!" I yelled at him really pissed, pushed him away and went out.

**So….. That's it for now. Do you want to read a flashback of the conversation between Sky and Oritel? Then tell me in the reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. Thank you for all your reviews :) Nice to see you like my story. ****So I want to show something: I don't follow Episode 6 of Season 6, means Bloom has not her Bloomix Power yet and it will be of course another backround of Sky and Thoren, but Daphne is Crownprincess.  
**

**So... then enjoy :)**

* * *

„He really wanted to forbid you to meet with Thoren?!" The girls said unbelievable.

"Yes… he wanted." I said still mad at him.

"I will kick him in the ass." Stella said determined and stood up. "Maybe he is a king, but he should not dare to prescribe something to my best friend!" She wanted to go out of the room, but Flora held her back.

"Stella, you know that this won't help."

"Hmpf."  
"I don't understand this guy." I said frustrated.

"Don't worry Bloom. He will see that he was wrong and come to you like a little tiny dog with the tail between his legs and begging you for pardon." Aisha said and I had to giggle as I imagined it. Then I looked to the door where Daphne came through.

"Hey girls..." She said

"Hey Daphne." Musa said. "What's going on?"  
She came over to me and sat next to me.

"I had a long conversation with Sky."  
"And?" I asked curious but even a bit mad.  
"Had you kicked his ass?" Stella looked curious.

Daphne giggled. "Something like that, yes. Bloom, he's sorry for yelling at you."  
"So then why can't he tell me by himself?"  
"He… How should I say this… Is afraid that you'll rip his head off."

"Oh, he can be." I said angry.

"Oh Bloom." She said and put me in a hug. I leaned my head against her shoulder. "You should talk to him."  
"Hmpf."  
"You'll have the chance on weekend. There's a ball on Eraklyon." Tecna said checking it on her cell.

"Oh right." Stella said. "Brandon gave me these invitations." She snipped with her fingers and every one of us got one.

"All the boys will come and even Thoren." Stella said smirking and Daphne blushed a little bit.

"Hey, there is no reason to be embarrassed." Flora said.

"She's right honey, love is love." Stella said.

"Did something from Amore rub off to you?" I looked at her.

"No but I think the same way, sometimes." She said."And this is the best excuse for shopping!"

"What? The ball or that Daphne loves Thoren?" Musa said smirking.

"I do **not** love him!" Daphne protested and we all laughed.

"Of course not, you are just bored." Tecna said rolling her eyes.

"Don't try Daphne, you know I know that you like him." I said.  
"I... yeah... I like him but... I have no idea what should I do..."  
"Don't worry, we will help you." Stella said smirking.

I grinned and then yawned.

"Aw, is there someone tired?" Daphne said in a baby teasing voice.

"I don't know who you mean."  
"Of course not little girl." She said smiling and I yawned again.  
"Alright girls, time to sleep." Stella said and yawned too.

"Good night." Daphne said to us squeezing me and leaved.

"Good night." We all said to her and to each other and went in our rooms.

* * *

"_Bloom"_

"_Bloom"  
"Bloom"_

"_Bloom"_

_I heard so many different voices calling my name which were so familiar but I didn't see anything._

"_Look how cute she is."  
"Maybe I should call you butterfly."  
"Look how cute they are."_

_What did the voices mean?  
"You're a beautiful little princess." I heard a baby teasing voice. Wait… that's Daphne… and the others… Mum and Dad! But what's going on here?_

"_I love you little butterfly."_

_Butterfly? I never heard it but I like it._

"_Here she is, our little Bloom."  
"She's so beautiful."  
"Just like you two."  
"Can I hold her? Can she sleep in my room? Can I go for a walk with her?"_

_I was so confused…. All these things didn't fit… what's going on here? I want to go out of this!_

"_Bloom"  
"Bloom."  
"Bloom!"_

**Daphne's PoV**

"Daphne!" someone shouted knocking like a freak on my door.  
I opened it sleepy. "Flora? What the…. You know what time it is?"

"Yeah I know, but Bloom.."  
"Bloom?" Now I was awake. "What's wrong?"  
"We don't know. She seems to have a nightmare but she doesn't want to wake up."  
"Alright, I come with you." I said and we went to their dorm into the room where the other girls were sitting around Bloom and tried to wake her up.

"Daphne." They said.  
"Flora told me, I'll try." I said worried and sat down next to Bloom and the girls stopped shaking her and talking to her. I put one arm around her to hold her and bow down to rub her check and whispered reassuring in her ear, "Hey my little butterfly. Wake up… no matter how bad it is you're not alone." I noticed that she calmed down a bit, but she was still dreaming and winding. Then I started to whisper the poem about the Great Dragon and in the middle she started up and sat up, breathing hard.

"Bloom." All said relieved.

She looked around to all of us.  
"What…."  
"You had a nightmare, hadn't you?" I said softly.

"No… yeah… I mean….. it was weird….. but…. Not really a nightmare…. I think…"

"What was it?"

She looked at all of us and the girls understood and went out, even Flora.

"I…. really don't know…. It was weird… I just heard voices… yours… and Mums and dads…." Then she told me what she heard.

"Sounds like you don't want to remember your first memoirs with us."  
"Why shouldn't I want to remember?"  
"Because you was a new born and we had just a few months with you until all that happened… your subconscious tries to protect you from these memories…"

Then there was silence for a moment.

"Why…." She started, "Why… did you call me butterfly?"

"Because you were so fascinated in butterflies." I said smiling.

She didn't reply something and I just hold her.

"Do you feel better?"  
"A bit."  
"Okay."  
"But…. Can you… stay here for the night?"

I smiled. "Of course I can, little butterfly." I laid down next to her and she cuddled into my arms.  
"I like this name."

I smiled and stroked her hair. "Now sleep, you need some rest." I whispered in her ear.

She nodded and closed her eyes.

"I can't…" She mumbled after a while. I looked down at her red head.

"Why not?"  
"I don't know… I think… it's because of our argument…"

"Is there something I can do?"  
"Tell me about funny things…"  
"Uhm…. Sky told me he and Dad had a conversation…"  
"Oh…. You mean… yeah." She giggled. "I remember."  
"What was it about?"

"Alright.."

_-Flashback (Bloom's PoV)-_

_Sky and I sat kissing in my room on my bed. He wrapped his arms around me and I cuddled into his chest. _

"_I love you." I whispered against his lips._

"_I love you too." He replied and wanted to give me another kiss but then the door was opened and my father came into my room.  
"Dad" I said with bit madness in my voice. "You should better try to knock instead of just coming in."  
"Not before I had talked to Sky." He sat down on a chair next to my bed._

"_What do you mean?"  
"You both are young and in love, be a couple for a while, you know. In your age now you want to experience your bodies and try things out…"  
"Oh no Dad… please… don't do this…"  
"Let me talk Bloom. You know Sky, I trust you and I'm sure you will protect her no matter what will happen..."  
"I will Sir." Sky said with a bit of tension._

"_Yes but… you are half a teenager and a man and Bloom is a beautiful princess. So if you do anything that would hurt her or if you do anything else, you better do not cross my way."  
"I…" More he couldn't stutter. _

"_Don't do anything I wouldn't do."_

"_What…"  
"Remember: You're not alone in the castle. I will notice it. So don't think about it."  
"Sure…" Sky nodded slowly_

"_Dad, you're scaring him."  
"I'm not." He said in defense._

"_Just look at him." I said annoyed and looked at Sky. He squeezed my hand and looked really scared and nervous. I was surprised what a Dad can do with a boy.  
_

_He just rolled his eyes. "All I wanted to say is: Let your hands off of my daughter." He said in a warning tone._

"_Dad." I said strictly._

"_I understand Sir…"  
"Better do."  
"Dad!"_

"_What?"  
"Please go."  
"But remember what I said." He finally went out. _

_-End of the flashback-_

"Aww… poor boy." I said giggling.

"It was just embarrassing… but now I know how to scare him." Bloom grinned.

"Oh bad girl" I said smirking and ruffled her hair.

"Love you." She said.

"Love you too, and now sleep." She nodded and closed her eyes.

* * *

Later in the morning I sat beside my sister in the bed, read a book and sometimes watching her. She slept calm the rest of the night. I was thinking about my conversation with Sky. Why should Bloom look up to me? She is the strongest fairy in the magic dimension. Okay, I'm her sister but I'm not better than her. She is a beautiful and brave young woman. Maybe a bit unsure and unscholarly in her behavior as a princess but she will learn it. I think she'll never be the perfect princess. Therefore she is too much a normal girl, but that's not bad. She grew up in peace and that's what makes me happy.

"What are you thinking about?" A quiet sleepy voice said and I looked down at Bloom.

"Ah nothing… "  
"That doesn't sound so." She sat up rubbing her eyes.

"It's nothing important. Although… I thought about how I can escape shopping today."  
"Oh..." she laughed. "Don't try, you can't. I try this for nearly five years."

I sighed and then the door was opened.

"Wake up! Time for shopping!" We looked at Stella, then to each other and laughed.

"There she is." Bloom said grinning and stood up.

"What time is it?" I looked at Stella.  
"10am."  
"What?!" Bloom and I nearly screamed.

She just giggled. "Don't worry, we have no classes today. Miss Faragonda and some other teachers will meet with Saladin. So the other teachers are watching over the fairies and we're going shopping! And now get ready." And then she leaved.  
I looked at Bloom. "How do you handle her?"  
"Honestly? I don't know."

* * *

**Actually I think this chapter is a bit boring but... I need this for the rest of the story and in the next chapter is the ball, so at the moment anything can happen^^ and if you would like to read something I should include in my story, pls tell me and I will see if I can use it :) ****  
**

**So pls review and bye til next saturday :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I got it. Here it is. Actually I don't know how this was happening, I just wrote^^**  
**Enjoy :) (and pls review ;) )**

* * *

After a 'holy-shit-I'm-glad-that-it's-over-and-I-want-to-forget-it' shopping trip and some days later it was finally weekend. We spent the whole Saturday afternoon to get ready. Bloom and I were in her room to get ready. I was nearly ready, just trying to find the right accessories. It was easy to find something to my green-turquoise dress, silver and gold fit to it, but I couldn't decide what to take.

"Daphne…." I heard a whimpering voice.

I turned around and looked over to Bloom.  
"What's wrong butterfly?"  
"I don't know what to do with my hair…"  
I smiled and walked over to her. Actually I thought she would wear a blue-pink dress like always, but the purple one even suited her.

"Let me try." I said.

I stood behind her, wrapped me arms around her neck and kissed her on her head which made her smiling. Then I took the brush and combed her hair. Her orange-red hair was longer than to her butt, mine was a bit shorter and sometimes I was wondering how I could turn out blond if my father had brown and my mother red hair. Then I noticed that Bloom was watching me through the mirror.

"Is something else wrong?" I said smiling.

"You look so beautiful… just like… a real princess…" she sighed.

"Oh Bloom… don't worry. You are even a princess, you know."  
"I know… actually, but… I'm not like one…"  
"I know what you meant, but nobody of us cares about that you don't know which fork you have to use for what and that you sometimes don't know you to behave. You weren't growing up with this."  
"Thanks Daphne… I know… but his parents… hate me."  
"Oh no, they don't. Sky told me…"  
"What?"  
"Actually his father likes you, just his mother…"  
"I know, I'm a terrible princess."  
"Oh no, you aren't. You just have to be trained."  
"Don't try… Stella and Aisha did and they didn't get it."

"They aren't your big sister. If we have time I will show you." I paused. "So… perfect." I said smiling.

Her hair was open and moved elegant down her back and I had fixed her bangs. She looked at her in the mirror.

"Daphne, that's wonderful. Thank you." She hugged me and cuddled into my arms which I wrapped around her.

"Do you know what I think?"  
"What?"  
"You are looking so wonderful that Sky will pass out."  
And that's what made her giggling. I love when Bloom is happy, but I think that's normal, or not?  
"Knock, knock. Hey, I don't want to interrupt you, but are you ready?" Musa said standing half in the room.  
"Yep." Bloom said.  
And then everybody came in. We all were wearing dresses, which looked the same way. In front of our legs they are open and we all had a petticoat.

"Hm I don't know." Stella said. "Somehow I think it's not perfect."

She looked at us and was thinking. Then she snipped with her fingers.  
"I got it." And then she did it, made our dresses perfect. Every Winx got a pair wings and my dress got ruffled. [You got it? They are wearing the dresses of Vortex of Flames].

"Stella it's beautiful." Bloom said and hugged her and I had to admit. I really liked it. It was like… royalty, but not overdressed.

"Not a big deal." She replied and smiled.

"Then come on girls, Timmy will pick us up." Tecna told us.

"Alright." We said and went out.

And really, there on the campus was Timmy with the ship and waited for us.

"Hey girls." He said. "Wow, you are beautiful."  
"Thanks Timmy." We said smiling and Tecna hugged and kissed him on the check.  
"Then come in." He said and we all walked into the ship and we flew to Eraklyon.

* * *

We went out of the ship and there were the others guys waiting for their girls. Stella ran into Brandon and he nearly fell over with her in his arms, but just nearly. Flora and Helia had a short kiss and hugged each other. Musa hugged Riven and Aisha and Roy just said hello.

"Where are Sky and Thoren?" Bloom asked the boys.

"In the palace. I can bring you in." Brandon said and we nodded.

So he led us all into the throne hall where we found the guys and the parents arguing.

"What is going on here?" I asked but they didn't notice us.

"HEY" Bloom nearly screamed and all looked at her.

"Bloom." Sky said

"Daphne." Thoren said at the same time.

"Why are you arguing?" I repeated my question.

"It's none of your business." King Erendor said.

"Oh it is." Bloom said.

"Watch out your mouth, princess." Queen Samara said in a snippy tone.

"Bloom, please. It is not important." Sky tried.

"Oh it is! And if you want to talk to me ever again, you should think about to tell me about this shit!"  
"Don't you dare to speak in that way to my son." She walked slowly and in a threatening way over to Bloom, who was about to step back, but I stepped in front of her.  
"Oh, she dares and she has the right to know what is going on."  
Then she glared at me like she would like to punch in my face and really… she put up one hand and I squinted my eyes and everyone gasped in expectation of what will happen but…. Nothing happened… I didn't get hit or something, so I dare to open my eyes and saw Thoren holding Queen Samara back.

"Don't touch me, you brat."  
"Hey, don't call him a brat!"  
"Don't talk to my …" Sky began, but he was cut off by Bloom pushing him away.

"Don't you dare to talk like that to my sister."  
"STOP IT!" we all looked at the one who yelled that and it was Flora.

She looked at us. "Bloom, Sky.. you love each other… you shouldn't fight. And Queen Samara it's a no go to hit someone. And… in general… you all should not fight to each other. Actually you are all like a big family."

"It's just a genetically connection and this girl," Queen Samara pointed at Bloom, "will never be a part of this family. She is just a little clumsy and insignificant girl who better fits to the street. Just like a whore."  
Okay… that was one step too much. I noticed Bloom looking upset down and that tears were gathering in her eyes. I wanted to hug her but Sky was faster and wrapped his arms around her, so I turned over to his mother.

"Don't you dare to call my sister a whore. _She. Is. __**not**__." _I said slowly and threatening.

"You even should watch your mouth, princess." She said the _princess_ in just a pejoratively way.

"She will not." Now the girls took part.

"Maybe Bloom isn't the perfect princess in the way of her behavior." Stella started.

"But she has more courage you will ever have." Tecna continued.

"She had done so much for the magic dimension." Aisha.

"And she risks her life to save your sorry butt." Musa.

"Why can't you see this?" Flora

I saw Bloom now crying in Sky's chest, but because she was happy about what the girls said. Then I turned again to Queen Samara.

"I know, sometimes Bloom can be clumsy, but she have courage and a good heart. She helps other people and it doesn't matter to her in which society they are. The whole thing about the etiquette and behavior doesn't count and doesn't make a princess. A real princess is there for her kingdom and its people, in general for other people, no matter where they come from. Even now Bloom is a better princess as you are as a Queen."  
And then bam. She did it. She slapped me, right in the face. All gasped. I slowly covered me cheek with my hand.  
"That's enough." Thoren said, took me by my waist and led me out. We were followed by Bloom and Sky and then by the others.

"Dude, I can't believe your mother hit her." Brandon said.

"Me too…"

Bloom came over to me and hugged me.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered.

"It's not your fault." I said soft, whipping her last tears away and hugged her back.

"I want to go home…"

"To Domino?" She nodded.

"Alright, we bring you." Timmy said

"You can stay there for the night." I said to the guys. "But…" I said looking at Sky and Thoren. "You two have to do a thrust. We are annoyed by you argument."

They looked at me, then at each other for a moment. Finally they sighed.  
"I don't know what's going on, but I think this is between your parents and not between you two. You shouldn't follow them."

"She's right…" Thoren said.

"Yeah…"

We smiled.

"Then let's go to Domino."


	6. Chapter 6

**The second chapter this week. ****Thank you all for reading and review my story and I hope you will continue to do so :)**

* * *

On Domino we only said our parents that Sky's and Thoren's parents had an argument and that we wanted to go. We didn't talk much to each other, all just wanted to go to bed. So everyone got an own room. We showed them where their rooms were and then Bloom and I walked over to our rooms.

"Does it still hurt?"  
"Hu?" I looked at my sister.

"Your cheek."  
"Oh, no. Don't worry." I smiled and kissed her on her cheek. "Sleep well, little butterfly." I added and went into my room.

* * *

In the night, I think I just slept for two or three hours because I was thinking about the whole thing that happened that day, I stood up. I couldn't sleep. So why should I waste my time if I could do something? And I decided to go for a walk through the garden. So I put on a jacket, I had no desire to change my clothes, and my shoes and went out. I walked over to the fountains. I wonder why my Dad cut down the hedges… but it's still wonderful here. The hedges were like a wall around the fountains and overall there were the most beautiful flowers I ever saw. Then I walked closer to the fountain and saw a person sitting there. I dare to take one more step.

"Thoren?" I asked surprised.

He turned around and smiled.

"Oh, hey Daphne. What are you doing here?"

"Uhm… I can't sleep… and you?"

"Me neither."  
I nodded lightly and sat down beside him.

"I love this place." I whispered in the silence.

"I can understand… it's so beautiful here and… romantic." He looked at me.

I don't know why, but I blushed. I looked down to the ground, then up to the sky.

"I ever loved to sit here in warm nights and watching the stars. I can fly, but every time I thought about how it is to fly up to the stars. I mean by myself and not with a ship."  
"That sounds wonderful Daphne." He said softly and in a low voice.

My view turned from the sky to him and, damn it, directly in his eyes. He took my hands and caressed them. I felt it every time I was with him… these butterflies in my stomach… the girls were right… it's wonderful… this feeling is wonderful… love…

Then he put one hand up to my cheek and did the same with it like he was still doing with my hands. He leaned forward to me and… kissed me… It was so… I don't know how to describe… the first secs I was so… yeah… confused, surprised… but then I closed my eyes and leaned into the kiss. His hand from my hands moved to my waist and stroked my there and he pulled me gently closer to him. I moved my hands from my lap and stroke his chest up. One rested there and the other in his neck.

We kissed in the moon light.

Isn't that a dream of every little girl? A princess found her dream prince and kissed him in the moon light. I never dreamed of that, but although it was wonderful.

He wrapped his arms around me and put me gently on his lap and I cuddled a bit into his chest.

"You're wonderful Daphne." He whispered in my ear and again, I was blushing.

He grinned and kissed me on the forehead. I rested my head on his shoulder. We sat there for a while which felt to me like hours which I enjoyed.

**Bloom's PoV**

I woke up in the middle of the night and tried some time to sleep again, but it didn't work so I decided to go to Daphne. I stood up and sneaked through the hall way to Daphne's room and opened the door quietly.

"Daphne?" I whispered but I didn't get a reply.

I stepped in but she wasn't there. I wonder where she was. Went for walk in the middle of the night? Strange but not impossible. So I walked out of her room and thought about what should I do now. Maybe to Sky? Then we could talk… maybe… I hate to argue with him. So I walked over to his room, sneaked in and saw him sleeping in the bed. Should I? Ach, wherever. So I got under his blanket and cuddled into his side and felt two arms wrapping around me.

"Bloom?" He mumbled. "What's wrong?"  
"I… can't sleep."

"Why not?"  
"I don't know…" I looked up in his face.

"Bloom…. I'm sorry… for… you know… for yelling at you… and for what happened."  
"I know you are Sky… I just wanted to hear it." I said smiling.

He smiled back, came closer to me and kissed me softly.

"Love you." He whispered.

"Love you too."

I cuddled closer to him and he strengthened his grip. I rested my head on his chest and he stroked my waist and my back. I smiled and enjoyed it, put one hand on his chest and stroked it too.

"Try to sleep firefly."  
"What? Firefly?"

"Yeah."  
"Why?"

"Yeah… I wanted to give you a nickname too and I was thinking about it and saw one evening fireflies and how the lighted up the dark and then… I thought about how you lighten my life."  
I looked at him and smiled. "That's so cute…" I leaned up and kissed him.

"Now sleep."  
I nodded and rested back on his chest.

**Daphne's PoV**

Today our parents had a meeting with some important persons from Domino. Our parents allowed us to leave it and be together with our friends. The boys went outside to train, what else, and we girls went into Blooms room. Bloom sat on her bed leaning back and I laid there with my head on her lap. Flora lied on the floor with Stella's head on her stomach. Tecna, Musa and Aisha lend against the wall.

"Where were you tonight?" Bloom asked me.

"What?"

"You weren't in your room."  
"Why were you in my room?" I sat up.  
"Uhm… I couldn't sleep. But I asked first."  
"I … was outside."  
"With who?" Stella said smirking.

"With… nobody."  
"I think that nobody starts with T and ends with ohren." Musa giggled.

"Why you have to be so curious?"  
"It's naturally." Flora answered.

"Now tell us every detail." Stella said exited.

"Uhm… I don't know…"

"Come on Daphne." Aisha said.

"Yeah, we even tell you everything." Tecna said.  
"Sometimes I'm not begging for it." I sighed. "Alright… I went out and saw Thoren at the fountains, so I walked over to him. We talked a bit and then we just sat there until he… kissed me…"

And really? All were awwwing.

"My sister has a boyfriend." Bloom said giggling in a sing sang voice.

I grabbed a pillow and hit in her face.

"Oh, you didn't do that."  
"Yes, I did." And then she did the same to me.

We were about to start a pillow fight as we heard something crashing and breaking.

"What was that?" Flora a said frightened.

"I don't know." Stella said.

"Then let's find out." Bloom said and stood up.

We ran out of the castle to the boys who were ready to fight.  
"What's going on here?" Musa asked.

"Not what. Actually who." Riven answered and pointed in the air.

"Hello little fairies."  
"The Trix!" We all said together.

"What are you doing here?" Bloom asked angry.

"We just wanted to say hello to old friends." Icy answered.

"And maybe play a little." Stormy added.

"How funny." Bloom said. "Magic Winx, Sirenix!"  
"Magic Winx, Bloomix!"

We all transformed in our fairy form and got ready to fight.

"Oh no… there is nothing we can do… except this." Icy snipped with her fingers and a big monster appeared. It was huge and fat. It stood on two feet, but had eight arms and a big mouth with razor-sharp teeth. Somehow I think I know this thing…

We flew up and surrounded it. While we were attacking it from air, the boys were it from the ground. We hit this monster, but it didn't work a lot. We tried it some more times, but then I noticed that the monster was focused on Bloom and me.

"Bloom."  
"I see… let's try."  
I nodded and we wanted to combine our dragon flame, but were stopped by our parents.

"No! Don't attack it with you dragon fire!" Mum shouted.

"What? Why?!" I looked at her.

"This monster belongs to an old legend. It will absorb the flame and steel your powers!"

"WHAT?!" We nearly screamed.

We dodged from an attack and flew to our parents while the others fought the monster.

"I thought the only way to defeat the dragon flame were the water stars." Bloom said.

"Actually." Dad said. "But… like your mother said, it's a legendary monster. The legend says that it was born to protect people from the dark side of the flame."  
"Means… it will destroy her?" I asked.

"No. It will keep it and give her to his ruler. Destroy the dragon flame will destroy the universe."  
"Means… if we attack it…" Bloom looked at me.  
"… the Dragon Flame will pass to the Trix…"

"But… we have to help them…"  
"You can't." Mum said.

"But we can't just standing here and watching." I replied.

We looked over and saw that this monster wasn't to handle for them. It turned around like a rotary and flings everybody away and they all hit the walls.

"Maybe we can't fight it, but we can distract it."

Bloom nodded and we flew up.

"No!" We heard our parents, but now we couldn't care about it.  
"Hey you monster, here we are." Bloom said and it turned around to us.

It roared, put his arms up and came towards to us.

"And now?" Bloom asked.

"I have no idea…"

"Bloom! Daphne!" Our parents wanted to help us, but the monster hit us to the ground. Then it grabbed and shook us, throbbed us to the ground and into the walls and threw everyone away who wanted to help us.

The last thing I noticed was something like an electric shock. I winded to get away but I felt how my powers were going and got more and more weaken until all turned black.


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't want to bore you with a foreword, but thank you all to read and review my story and I hope you will do the same with my next chapter.  
Enjoy :)**

* * *

I blinked a few times and the darkness turned into glaring light and dazzled so I squinted my eyes and groaned a bit.

"Daphne?" I heard some voice calling my name.

I didn't really notice them; I just wanted to get rid of this light. So I turned around, but felt something next to me. I dared to open one eye a bit and saw Bloom laying there, unconscious or sleeping, I didn't know, but then I remembered what happened. I wanted to sit up but I was hold back by someone.

"Stay down." A low voice said.

The person covered the light, so I could open my eyes.

"Thoren?"

He smiled a bit.

"Daphne. How are you?"  
"I feel weak…"

He nodded, took my hand and stroked my head. I smiled a bit and looked over to Bloom who started to move and groaned.

"Bloom." Sky said and took her hand.

She opened her eyes and looked around.

"What…"

"It's all okay Bloom." He said to her.

"Sky"

He squeezed her hand and kissed her on the forehead.

"Man, you two really scared us." Stella said.

"Don't do that ever again." Flora added.

"What… what happened after we blacked out?"

"They just walked away." Tecna said.

"Your parents said that they need some time to get the Dragon Flame from the monster." Aisha explained.

"What should we do now?" Bloom asked.

"Now you need some rest." Musa exhorted us.

"But…"  
"No buts." Thoren looked at me.

"We can't just lay here and do nothing." I said and sat up, but this was a big fault. I was dizzy and fell backwards.

"You see?" Sky said.

"You two sleep a bit and then we will see how you feel." Thoren said.

We nodded and the boys kissed us and then all leaved.

"How are you butterfly?" I was so weak… but I ever will first care about Bloom.

"I feel weak." She answered and cuddled a bit into me and I lightly wrapped my arms around her. "And I think you too."  
I nodded. "I think the boys are right. We should sleep a bit..."  
"Yeah…" She rested her head on my shoulder.

**Sky's PoV**

After a while Thoren and I went back to the girls and saw that they were still sleeping and snuggled into each other.

"Sweet…" I whispered and Thoren agreed. We covered them up with the blanket and sat down on the sofa.

"So you and Daphne."  
"Yes."  
"Since when?"  
"Tonight."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah."  
"Looks like Eraklyon and Domino are very closely linked now."  
"Why don't you marry Bloom?"

"I really want to but I never got the right time."

"oh…"  
"Yeah… I will see. I'm not afraid that she won't accept it, I'm more afraid of my mother."  
"God, that she hit Daphne…"  
"I know… I still can't believe it. I never saw her in that way before."

"She must really hate Bloom…"  
"I don't understand why."

Then we said nothing for a while until I broke the silence.

"Listen Thoren. I … When we were kids, you were like a brother to me. I never really thought about what happened. I just obeyed my parents."  
"I understand Sky, I did the same fault. But Daphne's right. It's a thing between our parents."  
"Yes. So brothers?"  
"Brothers."

Then we noticed that the girls were moving and walked over to the bed and sat down there. We smirked as we saw how Bloom cuddled more into Daphne's arms and Daphne squeezed her. They opened their eyes and yawned.

"Hey." We said.

They looked at us and smiled. "Hey."  
We kissed them and they cuddled into us.

"How do you feel?" Thoren asked.

"Still weak." Bloom answered and I kissed her on her head.

"Do you need something?"

They shook their heads, but we heard tummy rumbles.

"Sounds like you're hungry."

"A bit." Daphne answered.

"But we don't want to still lie in the bed."

"We could bring you."  
"Would you?" They looked at us and we smirked.

"Maybe." Thoren answered.

"But… first a kiss."

The girls looked at each other and smiled. "Then close your eyes." Bloom said and we did it, but I didn't feel a kiss, I felt something soft hit my face, so I opened my eyes and saw a pillow.

"Oh you."

"Yeah?" They giggled.

We started to tickle them and the giggle turned into laughing.

"P-p-p-please… s-s-s-s-st-st-stop….." Bloom begged laughing and I bowed down and kissed her. She smiled and I picked her up and Thoren did the same with Daphne.

"Then let's eat something." I said and we went downstairs to the dining room where the others were.

"Hey." All said. "How are you?"  
"Still weak…" Bloom said.

"I called Miss Faragonda and she said that you can stay here for a few days to take some rest." Tecna said and both nodded and smiled.

"Thanks Tecna." Daphne said.

"And when you rested." Stella started. "We will kick the Trix in their asses."  
We all laughed.

"Is that you new favorite term?" Bloom asked.

"Maybe, but at first place…"  
"Is shopping." Bloom ended smirking.

"That's right."

Then Oritel and Marion came in.

"Girls." Marion said and they walked over to Bloom and Daphne und hugged them.

"How are you?" Oriel asked.

"We feel weak… but okay…" Daphne answered.

They kissed their daughters on the head and squeezed them.

"We told you not to fight." He said.

"We know…" Both sighed.

"But we're proud of you." Marion smiled at them.  
"What?"  
"You tried to protect your friends no matter what happens."

"We would do that ever again. But first… we need to get back our powers…" Bloom said.

"I'm sure you can do this." Oritel said and squeezed his daughters again.

They smiled and their tummies rumbled again.

"So you're hungry?"

"Yes…"  
Then Oritel and Marion sat down and we all ate. We talked a lot about school and our free time to distract us from what happened. As we finished Bloom and Daphne yawned.

"Shall we get you to your rooms?" Thoren asked and they nodded.

So we picked them up again and brought them into their rooms. I laid Bloom down on her bed and lied down next to her. She cuddled into my arms which I wrapped around her and squeezed her.

"I love you." She mumbled.

"I love you to."  
She smiled and closed her eyes. I put up the blanket and covered us and then I stroked her back.

"Sleep well, little firefly." I whispered.

"It really needs your brains to get these nicknames." She said quiet and sleepy.

I chuckled a bit and kissed her on her forehead and then she fell asleep.

**Thoren's PoV**

I carried Daphne to her room and she cuddled in my arms. I looked at her and smiled. She smiled back and I gave her a short kiss. I went into her room and lied down with her on her bed. She cuddled into my arms and kissed me.

I can't believe that I'm together with this girl. She is the bravest, smartest and most beautiful person I know.

"What are you thinking about?" She whispered against my lips.

"About you and what a wonderful person you are."  
She blushed and hid her face on my chest. I chuckled and kissed her on her head.

"Try to sleep."  
She nodded and closed her eyes.

**Daphne's PoV**

Some days later we were recovered and went back to Alfea and we tried to get our classes which are really difficult without magic. Bloom couldn't practice the spells they learned and I had to do all on my own. How could Bloom live 16 years without magic? It's so… stressful and hard.

I sat in my room and prepared my classes for tomorrow as someone knocked at my door. So I went over and opened it and there stood Bloom.  
"Oh, hey Bloom."  
"Hey Daphne. Miss Faragonda wants to see us."

"Uhm... alright…"  
Why? We went over to her office and knocked.

"Come in." She said and we walked in and saw the other girls there.

"So… what's going on?" Bloom asked.

"I'm afraid of what will happen next."  
"What do you mean?" I looked at her.

"I mean…. At the moment the Trix were really powerful and you needed the Bloomix to defeat their tricks but now… With the power of the dragon flame … they'll be nearly invincible."

* * *

**Da da da dam. Can the Winx defeat the Trix? And will the girls ever find out the secret? Find out in the next chap ;)**

**Until next time**


	8. Chapter 8

**I have to admit I'm a bit disappointed. Where are the reviews? Pls...  
But a big thank you to Wonderwinx, FairiesVoice15 and winxclubcharlie, you guys are awesome :)  
But now enjoy :)**

* * *

These happenings are now four weeks ago. We had nothing heard from the Trix and got some rest and Bloom and I had to manage our life without magic. Bloom had no problems, but I needed sometimes help from her.

We sat in the bibliotheca and investigated something to get back our powers, but then we were interrupted by the boys coming in.

"Ah, there are our beautiful princesses." Thoren said smiling and we giggled.

"You're a crawler."  
"Nah, I just love you." He said and kissed me.

"Uh, you now say the three words?" Bloom asked smirking.

"Unfortunately, yes." Sky said and kissed Bloom.

"Why unfortunately?" I looked at him.

"Because, if we have to share a room, a tent or something else your phone calls keep me awake the half night."

"Aww, my poor prince." Bloom said teasing and kissed him.

I chuckled and cuddled into Thoren who wrapped his arms around me.

"So, what you two are doing here?" He squeezed me.

"We're searching for something to get back our powers."  
"And?"  
"Nothing."  
"That's bad… but… we want to bring you to other thoughts."  
"How?"  
"How about we two go out tonight for dinner?"

I looked at him and smiled. "You mean a date?"  
"Yeah."  
"That would be nice." I said and kissed him.

"And we go out too, but not with them." Sky said to Bloom.  
"Alright."

Then both kissed us again and leaved.

We decided to stop our researching and to take help from Stella for our dates. So went to their dorm.

"Stella?" Bloom shouted.

"Up in her room." Tecna informed us.

We nodded and went upstairs and saw Stella working.

"Hey Stell." Bloom said and she looked up.

"Oh hey. What's up?"  
"We need some help."  
"What help?"  
"For our dates tonight."  
"Alright!" She jumped up, grabbed us by our arms and pushed us onto the sofa.

* * *

In the evening the guys picked us up. Bloom left with Sky and now there were just Thoren and me. I smiled at him and went over to him.

"Hello, my beautiful princess." He said, took my hand and kissed me on the back of it.

I blushed and smiled. "Hello, Thoren. I've missed you."  
"I missed you too." He said and kissed me softly.

He squeezed my hand and led me into the ship. We flew to Magix and he took me to a really luxury looking restaurant.

"Wow… Thoren… this… you hadn't had to take me here. I don't need this…"  
"I know, I know. But I wanted to, next time we do something else, I promise."  
"Alright." I said smiling.

He helped me to sit down and said down across to me.

"Had I said that you're looking beautiful?"  
I blushed. "Yes, but I like to hear it."

"Yeah, then… you're beautiful."  
I giggled and he took my hand. We ordered something and had a wonderful evening. We talked a lot, I learned more about him. We laughed a lot, he made me constantly laughing. You know? I never thought I could find my true love, but now I was sitting here with my boyfriend and he's perfect.

"I love you, Thoren." I said smiling.

"I love you too." He smiled back. "How about a walk?"  
"Sure."

He paid, took my hand and led me out. We hold hands and walked through the streets of Magix, I cuddled into his side and he wrapped his arm around me. We walked to the market with the fountain and sat down on a bench.

"I never thought it would be so beautiful here at night."  
"Not as beautiful as you are."

I giggled. "You **are **a crawler."

"As I said, I just love you."  
He stroked my cheek and looked me in my eyes. Oh man… I swear, my heart is gonna be exploding. Then he came closer and kissed me and I kissed back leaning against him.

"I love you too." I whispered and he squeezed me.

I don't understand much about love, but I think I have the perfect boyfriend.

**Bloom's PoV**

Sky didn't take me to a normal restaurant, he led me into the forest where was one table and two chairs on a glade and everywhere stood candles and lied rose leaves. The chairs and the table had white stuff and even on the table were candles and roses. All in all it was really romantic.

"Oh Sky… this is wonderful… so… romantic and beautiful."  
"Not as beautiful as you are." He said kissed me softly.

I was nearly on the way to cry, but he whipped my tears away.

"Don't cry my dear princess, you deserve it." He whispered and took my hand to lead me to the table.

He helped me to sit down and then he got two plates with food and placed them on the table and even sat down.

"Oh Sky, you're too wonderful."  
"Nonsense. I treat you just the way you deserve it, because I love you."  
"I love you too, Sky."

We smiled to each other, ate and talked a lot.

"How is school?" I asked him and drunk a bit.

"Just as always, you know. Learning, fighting, training. I'm glad that are vacations soon."  
"Yeah, me too. My parents want to make a ball, maybe we can chill there a bit."  
"And later sneak away into you room and be alone?" He smirked and I giggled.

"Oh Sky, no perverse thoughts."

"Me? Never." He laughed.

"Oh Sky, I love you."  
"I love you too, Bloom." He said seriously. "And because of that I have to ask you something."

I looked at him. "What?" Now I was worried a bit, why was he so serious now? But then I got the reason.  
He came over to me and kneed beside me, took me hand and squeezed it.

"Bloom, I love you, we got through so many things, had a lot of troubles, but even so many good times. Actually I wanted to ask you this so many times, but I never got the right time. But now I got it." He looked me into the eyes. "Will you marry me?"

* * *

**I know it is a bit short, but I have a bit writer block at the moment, because I don't feel good. **  
**And yes, Sky asked this question but I won't focus on a marriage or something else. It will be still a normal Winx Club story.**

**Pls review :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Looks like I have to ask for reviews :')  
But I loved to read all your comments and the ideas.**

**Here is the next one, enjoy :)**

* * *

**Sky's PoV**

"Will you marry me?"  
I kneeled in front of her, holding her hands und looked into her eyes, but then she said one word I never wanted to hear.

"…. No…."  
"…. What?"  
"Sky, no… I…. I'm sorry…." She stood up and ran away.  
I couldn't move. I just sat there and stared into the forest. _No. _A word that now echoed in my head…

**Daphne's PoV**

About three hours later Thoren brought me back to Alfea, but actually I didn't want to let him go…  
"Daphne" He grinned. "I even don't want to leave you, but I have to go."  
"I know." I sighed.

"I love you." He said and kissed me.

"I love you too." I whispered and he left, so I walked inside, actually.  
But then I saw Bloom alone coming back and I went through her.

"Hey butterfly." I said soft. "What's wrong?" I took her hands.

"I… Sky… He…"

"What he did?"  
"He asked me….. You know…."  
"But… But that's great."  
"No… I said no…"  
"What?!"

"Please… leave me alone…" She said and walked in.

I looked after her and couldn't believe. She said no? Really… Unbelievable…

On the next day I decided to visit the girl before classes. So I knocked on the door which was opened by Flora.

"Hey Daphne."  
"Hey Flora."  
She let me in and I saw the other Winx except Bloom.

"Hey girls."  
"Hey Daphne."  
"Do you know what's wrong with Bloom?" Musa asked me.

"Why? What's wrong."  
"She doesn't want to stay up." Stella explained.

"Actually… I know… yeah… but she should tell you by herself." I said and went into Bloom's room.

I didn't saw Bloom; I just saw a bundle under the blanket.

"Hey little girl." I said quiet and sat down on the edge of the bed.

I just heard a grumble, so I bowed down and put down the blanket. I stroked her back and kissed her on the back of her head.

"Don't you wanna tell me what's going on in your head?" I whispered in her ear but she shook her head.

I sighed and sat up.

"Shall I report you ill for today?"  
"Yes…"

"Try to rest a bit." I went out and closed the door.

The others were looking at me and wanted to know what's wrong.

"I really don't know. I know, there is something, but she don't want to tell me."  
"Then we should leave her alone, we can't force her." Aisha said  
We all agreed and went to our classes.

**Stella's PoV**

Even in the afternoon Bloom didn't want to tell us what's wrong. Daphne staid by her and we went to Magix to meet with the boys.  
As I saw Brandon I fall him around the neck. He laughed and wrapped his arms around me and squeezed me.

"Hey my sweet princess." He said and kissed me.

"I missed you." I said and cuddled into him.

"I missed you too. So what are we doing now?"  
"Shopping!"  
He sighed, but then smiled. "Whatever you want."  
I smiled back and took his hand. So we went shopping for … I don't know… I think 2 hours.

"Stella? I'm hungry." Brandon said packing all my bags with clothes.

"Alright." I snipped and all the bags disappeared.

"How about pizza?"  
"Okay."  
He took my hand and we walked through the streets to the next pizzeria.

**Flora's PoV**

Helia and I walked through the park. I was cuddled into his side and he had his arm around me.  
"We should do this more often." I said looking at him.

"Should we. But you know… school and saving the universe…"  
"Yeah, but I would like more calm moments." I sighed and rested my head at his shoulder.

He squeezed me and kissed me on my head. I smiled and we sat down on a meadow. I lied down and put my head on his lap and he took my hand.

**Tecna's PoV**

Timmy and I went to the new technique store, looked around for something good for our computers. The seller wanted to help us, but we got well by ourselves. We bought the best processors and graphic cards which we needed to play a new game.

**Musa's PoV**

Riven and I walked through the streets. We didn't talk much; we just walked and looked around.  
"Hey, let us go in there." Riven said and pointed at a Music Store.

I looked at it and smiled.  
"Alright."  
We went in and I looked around. I think this one is new and it looked good. A lot of CD's, good atmosphere, all really clear; you could take some CD's and listen to them with earphones on a music system, but also they bought instruments.

We spend there some time, listen to various music, tried out some guitars and actually had really fun.  
I see, sometimes Riven can be a good friend, I wish he would be more often.

**Aisha's PoV**

All leaved and just Roy and I were left. Actually I like him as a friend, but sometime I think he wants more, but I don't. So I didn't really want to do something with him, but it's better than being alone.

"What do you wanna do?" He looked at me.

"Uhm how about eat something?"  
"Okay."  
We went to Burger Shop and ordered something.

"How's school?" He looked at me.

"It is okay, at the moment not very interesting themes, but okay." I leaned back. "And by you?"

"We have to train a lot at the moment… sometimes it's really hard, but we get it."  
"I guess."  
"Yeah?" He smiled.

"Uhm… yeah, I mean you all are really well-trained. So…"  
He chuckled a bit and ate his burger, so do I.

**Daphne's PoV**

I sat in the living room of the dorm preparing some classes. I didn't want to go with the girls. Thoren had no time and I had to do these things. Also I wanted to watch over Bloom who was now sleeping for half the day.

Kiko jumped on my lap and made gestures.

"Shall we wake up Bloom?"

He nodded and went into her room; I followed.

"Hey Bloom, wake up."  
She just groaned.

"Voluntarily or on the hard way."  
"Let me sleep…"  
"Alright." I walked out and got a bucket, went into the bathroom and filled it with water. Then I went back to Bloom.

"Are you sure, you don't want to stay up?"  
"Yes."

Then I dumped the bucket over her and she jumped up screaming. I stood there and holding my stomach because I must laughing so hard. Her face is gold worth. But then I noticed that she had an evil smile on her face.

"Do you wanna have a hug?"  
"Oh no…" I stepped back and wanted to run away, but she already caught and hugged me.

"Ewwww…. Bloom…"  
"Yeah?" She giggled.

"You're wet."  
"Oh no?"  
"Oh yeah."

We giggled and changed our clothes and her bedding and sat down on her bed.

"Now tell what's going on."  
She sighed and lied down.

"Sure… I want to marry Sky someday… but… that's not the right time to ask … there just to much at the moment…"

"Then tell him."

"No… I'm afraid…"  
"You're afraid? Sky is afraid that it's all over."  
"What?" She sat up and looked at me.  
I grabbed my phone and showed her my chat with Thoren.

_Hey honey, I've one question. Do you know what's wrong between Bloom and Sky?_

_**Yeah, I know, but I don't know the background…**_

_Can you try to find out? Sky is really down. He thinks it's all over._

_**I can guess… I can't make promises, but I'll try.**_

_I'm sure you'll make it ;)_

…

"He… no… I don't want to break up…"  
"Then call him."  
"I don't know…"  
"Do it." I said, squeezed her and leaved.


	10. Chapter 10

One week later I still haven't called Sky. I'm too scared… but I told the Winx what's going on, because they were so worried and it wasn't fair not to tell them about it.

All tried to cheer me up, but it didn't really functioned. I just concentrated on school which was really hard because I didn't sleep a lot in the nights. And then there was this terrible notice which destroyed my life…

But now I was sitting in Daphne's class and tried to concentrate, but it didn't work. I was tiered and upset. I was half lying on my desk with half closed eyes and I didn't feel that well. I think Daphne said something about Earth's magic history, but I didn't really get it.

"Bloom?" Stella whispered to me.

I looked at her with tiered eyes.

"Are you okay?"  
I nodded lightly and looked again to Daphne who was now looking at me.

"Bloom, you don't look good. Is everything okay?"  
I wanted to nod, but I fell asleep.

**Daphne's PoV**

"Bloom!" We all shouted as she fell on the desk.

"Class is over." I said to all the others.

The girls tried to wake up Bloom, but she didn't.

"I think she is weak and have to rest." Flora said to me.

I nodded. "But I think we should get her to the nurse."  
All agreed and we brought her to the nurse who said us the same, but we had to leave Bloom there.

"Girls, have you notice something the last days?"

"Not really… I thought she was like ever." Aisha said.

"I noticed she had problems with sleeping, but she said every time it was okay…" Flora looked at me.

"Well… so it seems she is just over slept."  
"And I think there is something more…" Tecna said and we all looked at her.

"What do you mean?" Musa asked.

"I mean this." She showed as something on her phone and we all gasped.

"Never…" Stella said. "Never! I will kill him!"

I just stared at her phone, but then I got up and went to my room. I grabbed my phone and called Thoren.

"Hey Daph." I heard him.

"Would you please explain me what is going on in Sky's pea brain?!"

"….. Would you please tell me what's going on?"

"I think you should know."  
"Uhm no?"  
"Why the hell is Sky going to MARRY DIASPRO?" I nearly cried into the phone.

"Thanks, know I'm deaf. And WHAT?"

"How? You don't know?"  
"No, but now I will talk to him. And then I'll call you back."  
"Alright… and sorry for crying on you."  
"No prob, hear you later." He hung up.

I sighed and put my phone away. I can't believe it. Bloom doesn't deserve it. I decided to walk back to the nursery room. I sat down beside the bed and watched over Bloom.

Later she finally woke up and looked around.  
"Daphne?" She whispered.

"I'm here Bloom, it is all okay." I said and stroked her hair.

"Daphne… I … Sky… he…"  
"Shhhh… I know Bloom, I know. But everything will gonna be okay."  
"No…"  
"Sure it will, it just need some time. Trust me." I said calm and soft und squeezed her hand.

"Nothing will gonna be okay, he will marry Diaspro… I'm so stupid… I should have said yes…" She said whimpering and was about to cry, but I hugged her and hold her tight.

"You're not stupid Bloom. I promise you, everything will gonna be okay."

She just cried on my shoulder and I tried to calm her down as the girls came in.

"Bloom!"  
She looked at them and tried to calm down. "Hi…"  
Everyone came over to her and hugged her and said that all will gonna be okay, but she didn't want to hear it.

"Please…. Leave me alone."  
"Are you sure?" Flora asked worried.

"We just want to help you." Musa meant.

"I know, but please…"

We sighed and leaved.

I went back to my room and looked at my phone. 10 missed calls from Thoren. I should had taken my phone with me. I called him back.

"Hey Thoren, I'm sorry, I had take to care about Bloom."  
"Is okay Daph, I had talked to Sky."  
"And?"  
"Well… it's all his mother's fault."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean he told his parents about his proposing and that Bloom said no… which made the idea to his mother to bring him back to Diaspro. He don't want, but he have to…"  
"And we have to get him away from this."  
"I know, I know… but how?"

"Maybe we should talk to his mother."  
"Oh no, never. I still want to live for while."

"I don't mean you and me, I mean the girls and me."  
"Oh, alright…"

"Yeah, we… wait… Thoren, I'll call you later again." I hung up and went outside.  
I saw Bloom from my window walking out and into the forest. I had a bad feeling with this, because ever she went alone into it, something bad happened.

I followed her until I got her.

"Bloom."

She turned around shocked, but then calmed down. "Daphne, you scared me."  
"I'm sorry, but I was worried about you. You should rest."

"I know, but I don't want to lie…" She started, but then I got hit in the back and fell on the ground.  
"Daphne!"

"Hello little fairies."

"The Trix!" Bloom said and I sat up, Bloom helped me on my feet.

"What do you want?" I said angry.

"You already have our powers."  
"You're right, but we need you for something." Icy smirked.  
Bloom and I looked at each other, then back to them.

"Why should we help you?"  
"You will see." Darcy said.

"We will never help you with anything." Bloom said.

"You shouldn't be that sure little fairy." Stormy said and the last thing I noticed was that I got hit and everything turned black.

* * *

**I know, it's not that long again, but although I hope you liked it and pls review it :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Finally... here it is. thanks for the nice review :) And I would be happy to read your opinions on this chapter.  
Enjoy :)**

* * *

The next thing I noticed was… well… for now nothing. I woke up, but I couldn't open my eyes at first. I was dizzy and weak. But after some tries I opened them a little bit, but right at that moment squinting them because of the light.

"Oh, look, sisters, who is awake now." I heard a voice, thinking it was Icy.

I groaned by feeling pain in my body as I moved. But actually, what means move? I was chained to the wall. I couldn't move me feet, but my arms a bit. But I couldn't be really lucky because of the pain.

"Where is Bloom?" I pressed out.

"Right next to you."  
I moved my head to the side to see Bloom hanging there in chains and fainted.  
"Bloom!"

I heard the witches laughing. "How cute, should we wake her up?" Stormy asked.

"Why not." I heard Darcy and I got a bad feeling.

"Don't dare to hurt her."

"Then what?" Icy asked putting one hand up towards Bloom.

I tried to get rid of the chains with knowing it wouldn't be able to. But I felt so useless … I couldn't protect my sister although I promised it to her as a baby. I couldn't help her now…

Icy shot some ice balls on Bloom who woke up because of them, first screaming in pain and then she tried to hold it.

"So, now they are awake." Icy smirked.

"Bloom! Are you okay?"  
"Daphne?" She whispered with pain in her voice and turned her head to me. "Daphne!"

Besides of the attack I was glad to see her awake now. Then I turned back to the witches.

"What do you want from us?"  
"We have to admit we can't control the Dragon Flame. So… you have to tell us how we can do it." Stormy explained.  
"We will never tell you this!"  
"Well then we will make your lives like hell." Darcy said and again all turned dark.

**Flora's PoV**

We all studied for a while for tomorrow before we wanted to enjoy the evening. First we wanted to check if Bloom could join us, so we went over to the nursery room, but there was no Bloom.  
"Where is Bloom?" Stella asked.

"I don't know."  
"Maybe Daphne knows." Tecna suggested.

"Then let's go."  
We went over to Daphne's room and knocked on the door, but she didn't open it.

"Well… and what now? Musa asked.

"Maybe we…" Aisha started, but we were interrupted by the pixies.

"Girls!"  
"Hey, what are you doing here?" I asked hugging Chatta.

"We have bad news!" Lockette said.

"What is it?" Aisha asked.

"We saw the Trix and Bloom and Daphne in the forest." Digit said.  
"WHAT?!"

"Yeah and we came too late and… and…" Lockette sniffed.

"And what Lockette?" Stella asked her.

"They knocked both out and kidnapped them!"  
"Oh no… we have to do something." I said worried.

"Maybe first we should tell Ms. Faragonda." Musa said.

We all agreed and went over to her office, I knocked on the door.

"Come in!"  
We all went in.

"Oh girls, what can I do for you?"  
"Bloom and Daphne are kidnapped."  
"What?"  
"We saw the Trix in the forest, but we came too late to help." Amore explained.

"That's not good… We have to free them."

"But where could we find them?" Stella asked.

"I think the most obvious place is Cloud Tower." Tecna said.

"Girls, call the specialists and get ready to go to Cloud Tower."  
We all nodded and went out; Tecna informed the specialists and we got ready, walked outside and waited. After 20 minutes they finally arrived, we didn't waste time with greetings; we walked into the ship and started. Tecna and Timmy were trying to find out where Cloud Tower was and we others greeted our boyfriends. I walked over to Helia and wrapped my arms around him; he did the same to me and kissed me soft. I smiled and kissed him back and cuddled into him.

"So now where is he?" I heard Stella and turned to her.

"Who do you mean?" Helia asked her.

"I mean that idiot of a king who broke my best friend's heart."

"Well…" Brandon started, but right in that moment Thoren and Sky came out the other room and 5 angry girls met one helpless king.

"Why are you looking at me like this?"

"Oh you know why, mister." Stella said.

"Well, yeah, BUT I can nothing for that. You know I hate Diaspro. It's all my mother's idea."

"Well you can say you don't want it. It's easy." Stella said.

"Oh if it would be so easy, she would love Bloom and wouldn't want to kill Thoren's parents."  
"Yeah, about your secret thing we even have to talk about."  
"Not yet." Sky said angry and went over to sit down next to Timmy.

Well… it doesn't help us blame Sky to get them free.

We all sat down and after a while which felt like hours to me we finally arrived at Cloud Tower. Somehow it was strange, we didn't get attacked. Nevertheless we were careful when we sneaked in. It was really strange… nobody attacked us…

"Guys, somehow I have a bad feeling." Brandon said.

"Well, we're not attacked, it's good." Riven meant.

"Yeah, but… this has to be a trap." Sky said.

All guys took their weapon and got ready to fight if they have to.  
Tecna tried to locate them. "I know where they are. In the class room up in the top of the school."  
"Well then let's go." Sky and Thoren said convinced.  
We transformed in our Bloomix form even to get ready to fight and went upstairs. And really, there they were.

**Bloom's PoV – A few minutes earlier**

After we were knocked out again the Trix get us into another room, one of the class rooms. There Daphne and I woke up by getting hit again. We groaned in pain and sat up.  
"Come on little fairies. Let's have some fun." I heard Icy and got hit again.  
"Or just tell us what we want to hear." Stormy said looking down to me.  
"Never." I pressed out and she kicked me into my stomach.

I groaned and screwed in pain noticing they were doing similar things to Daphne. Stormy attacked me with her lightnings more than once and kicked me ever and ever again in my stomach, against me head…

"Let off of her!" I heard someone shouting and I know whom voice it was…

Then the witches where attacked and let off of us. I dared to open my eyes and the girls and boys standing in front of us to protect us. Thoren and Sky helped us up. At this moment I didn't care about what happened, I was just happy about seeing him.

Well the guys took care about us and the others were fighting against the Trix as they were push away and the Trix stood in front of us.

"Well now you can see how your own power will destroy you."  
Wait, what? I thought they couldn't handle it. But then a saw how my dragon appeared, but… no it wasn't any longer my dragon, it wasn't the orange beautiful creature. This one was dark souled and turned into black with yellow eyes and it was staring at us. And then it came right towards to us. We lifted up our arms in protection, but actually… we didn't get hit. I dared to look and saw the dragon surrounding us. He turned slowly back into orange and he lifted us up with magic. We hovered with the dragon around us and then he stopped looking at us with a …. I don't know, knowing look. He seemed to be calm and didn't want to hit us, but then he came right to us and disappeared into us. Golden light surrounded us and I could feel the magic was coming back to me. Could that be? That the dragon knew where it belongs to? That he belongs to us?

I already turned into my fairy form, but it was a new one. It was my Bloomix and Daphne turned into her Sirenix form. As it was over we were ready to fight. But something was strange… the Trix grinned. What is going on here?  
"Well let's kick there asses!" I heard Stella.

"No. Let's go back to Alfea." Daphne said.

"What?!" All looked at her.

"Trust us." I said. "I think we are in a trap so let's go out of here."

Some grumbled a bit, but agreed. We used our magic to transport us into the ship. There we transformed back and right then I felt weak and Daphne too because we fell onto the seats.

I heard all gasped and looked at them. "What?"  
"Your bodies…" Thoren said hugging Daphne as she cuddled into him.

I looked down my body and at Daphne's and noticed all our injuries. Then I noticed that Sky wanted to come to me, but was holding back by Stella. Well… good, I didn't want to talk to him. Thoren helped us up and led us into a room with two beds which Thoren put together for us and where we laid down. Then Flora came to us and healed us.  
"Thanks Flora."  
"You're Welcome."

Then she left us. I cuddled into Daphne who wrapped her arms around me.  
"How do you feel?" I asked her.

"Could be better… and you?"  
"Yeah… like you…"  
"Try to sleep a bit."  
"If I can…" But then I heard Daphne's voice singing a child song. I… remembered she sang this for me as a baby…

"Do you remember?" She whispered and I nodded. "This is another song you loved as a baby."

**Daphne's PoV**

_-Flashback-_

_I'm so happy. My mother had allowed that Bloom could sleep in my room. Before I laid her down to sleep I lied with her in my arms in my bed. She's so cute… Someday I want a baby as cute as her. I cuddled her which made her laughing.  
_"_I have a really cute baby sister, you know?"  
She looked at me and giggled.  
I kissed her on the forehead and she snuggled into me. I swayed her in my arms to make her sleepy, but she didn't think about sleeping.  
_"_Shall I sing something?"  
She looked at me smiling and I smiled back and started to sing:_

_Two little wolves are walking in the night.  
Then the one whispered to the other quiet:  
"Why are we ever walking in the dark?  
Every time we will hit our paws.  
If it only were bright *whistle*  
If only the forest would be illuminated by starlight."  
Badum, badum, badum, badum, badum, badum, badum, badum, badum, badum, badum, badum_

[My translation of the German song _Zwei kleine Wölfe_]

_-End of the flashback-_

I saw that Bloom fell asleep and I decided to do the same.

After a while I woke up and felt two arms around me. First I thought it was Bloom, but for her the arms were too muscular. I opened my eyes and saw Thoren smiling at me.

"Thoren…" I smiled back.

"Daphne, how do you feel?"  
"Okay, I think… where am I?"  
"In the nursery room in Alfea."  
"Wow, I slept that long?"  
"2 hours."

I looked around and saw Bloom on the other bed and that she was awake.

"Bloom! Are you okay?" I sat up.

"Yes, I'm fine."

I leant against Thoren and he squeezed me.

"Where is Sky?" I asked.

"I… "  
"Bloom, you have to talk to him."  
"No, I can't"  
I sighed. "Bloom… look what you've been through and then you are afraid of talking with Sky? Are you kidding me?"  
"I am you? Who never wanted to tell Thoren her feelings?"  
I blushed. "That's not the same."  
"Well where are the differences?"  
"If you don't go and talk to him I will force you to."  
"How?"  
I stood up and walked over to her. I put my hands up in a threatening way and she wanted to get away, but I pushed her on her back on the bed and tickled her.

"S-s-s-s-st-st-stop!" She laughed hard.

"I don't know why." I grinned.

I know how to force her. As a baby she where ticklish on a special point, so I tickled her now around her bellybutton and she laughed harder.

"Noooooo!" She laughed. "Not there!"  
"Oh, are you ticklish there?" I smirked.

"N-n-n-no-ooooo"  
"Looks like they feel good."

We turned around to see who said that and saw the girls.

"Hey."

"How are you?" Stella asked.

We sat up on the bed. "So far, okay, I think."

"Good." All said and even sat down.

"Well… I think I should leave you girls alone." Thoren said rubbing his back of his head.

"Well, if you want to hear Stella talking about the newest fashion you're welcome to join us." Bloom giggled.

Thoren looked shocked and waved with his hands. "No thanks." He kissed me on my cheek and leaved us.

"Well… that's a way to get rid of my boyfriend. Good to know."  
We all started to laugh at this.

"Well… what the Trix wanted from you?" Musa asked serious.

"Somehow they said they couldn't control the Dragon Flame and needed us and if we won't tell them they would make our lives like hell." Bloom explained.

"Ugly witches." Aisha said.

"But I don't know… I think this was just a trap… we don't feel that weak... it's not over" I suggested and all agreed.

"We have to take care." Flora said.

"But now, if you feel good, you can go out of here and we enjoy the evening!" Stella said.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked a bit scared.

"Sleep over party!"

Well… I never had one… I noticed Bloom looking at me.

"What?"  
"Is everything okay?"  
"Yes, sure, why not?"  
"You used these three terms in one sentence." Musa said.

I sighed. "Alright. I never had a sleep over party."  
"Never?!"

"Never."  
"Then it's time for it." Stella said.

All grabbed me and throw me into their dorm into Bloom's and Flora's room.

"First." Stella said. "We need the right outfits." Then she snipped her fingers and we all changed into sleeping clothes.

"And now?" I asked, but got hit in my face with a pillow.

"Pillow fight!" Bloom shouted.

We all grabbed a pillow and started a fight. I saw similar things in some of Bloom's earth movies we watched together. After this we all lied everywhere in the room just Bloom stood on her bed.

"I am the pillow Queen!"  
We all groaned and I sat up.

"But I know a fight you will ever lose." I said putting my hands up in a threatening way.

"NO TICKLING!" She hid behind Flora and we all except Bloom burst out in laughing.

"That's not funny." She mumbled.

"Then why you have to laugh every time?" I asked smirking, but then she threw her pillow right in my face. "Oh come on, don't be angry."

She grumbled.

"Come here butterfly." I opened my arms and went over to her to hug her and she cuddled into my arms.

"Aw, group hug!" Stella shouted and all joined the hug.

The evening was really great. We talked a lot, laughed a lot, had fun… all in all it was one of my best times ever, one moment without worries, troubles, fights… just fun.

* * *

**I have to say: tickling was an idea of winxclubcharlie :)**


End file.
